The present invention relates in general to a power actuated gun as used to drive fasteners having a plate or washer and a stud, and more particularly to a track feeding system for use with a power actuated gun and fastener.
Power actuated guns are used in many industrial applications, and particularly construction applications. A power actuated gun is often used to drive a fastener into a relatively hard substrate, such as concrete. The power actuated gun is typically powered by an explosive charge. Generally, a fastener is used having a nail frictionally retained in a washer or plate. One such fastener assembly is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,736,923 entitled xe2x80x9cFastener Assemblyxe2x80x9d issuing to Losada on Apr. 12, 1988, which is herein incorporated by reference. Fasteners are generally available loosely packed and are individually placed into the barrel of a power actuated gun prior to firing or driving. While this process of individually loading and firing or driving a fastener results in secure fastening to a relatively hard substrate, the process is typically slow, time consuming, and therefore costly. Additionally, in many applications fasteners need to be driven into ceiling areas that are hard to reach from the ground or floor. In using a power actuated gun to drive fasteners into a ceiling, the user or worker often has to climb a ladder with the power actuated gun, and individually load the barrel of the power actuated gun with a fastener, while holding onto the ladder. This is often difficult and dangerous. As a result another method is sometimes used in which the power actuated gun is placed onto a pole and raised to the ceiling while the user or worker remains on the ground or floor. While this saves effort and time in not having to climb a ladder, the power actuated gun has to be lowered, reloaded with a fastener, and raised again each time a fastener is driven. This is inconvenient, tiring, and slower than necessary. Accordingly, there is a need to improve the use of power actuated guns to make their use safer, easier, and more efficient.
The present invention is directed to a track feeding system for use with a power actuated gun and loose fasteners, especially fasteners having a plate. A track is adapted to receive a plurality of fasteners at one end and has an opening at the other end for dispensing a fastener. A spring biases the plurality of fasteners along the track to the dispensing end. A releasable latch is used at the dispensing end to hold the fastener in position prior to being driven into a substrate by the power actuated gun. The track is attached to the barrel of a power actuated gun by a guide mechanism that biases the barrel of the power actuated gun away from the fastener prior to firing. The guide mechanism can be compressed causing the barrel of the power actuated gun to contact the fastener being held in position by the latch. In one embodiment the barrel of the power actuated gun contacts a cam surface on the latch causing the latch to release the fastener. In another embodiment a remote cocking and firing mechanism is used.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to increase the efficiency of driving fasteners.
It is a further object of the present invention to permit multiple firing of a power actuated gun without the need for individually reloading fasteners in the power actuated gun.
It is an advantage of the present invention that fasteners having a plate may be used.
It is another advantage of the present invention that loose fasteners may be used without the need for attaching the fasteners together for feeding.
It is a feature of the present invention that a releasable latch is used.
It is another feature of the present invention that a guide mechanism is used to advance the barrel of a power actuated gun into position to drive a fastener.
It is yet another feature of the present invention that different power actuated guns may be used with practically no modifications.
These and other objects, advantages, and features will become more apparent in view of the following detailed description.